the notebook
by mrs.edwardcullen422
Summary: This is my version of the notebook.
1. Chapter 1

The Notebook

ALLY: "Excuse me?" I turned around to face forward away from the window "Come on, honey, let's get you

to bed." Even though I was tired I wanted to watch the sun go down, it was beautiful.

NOAH: I am no one special, just a common man with common thoughts. I have led a common life. There

are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect, I have

succeeded as gloriously as anyone who has ever lived. I have loved another with all my heart and soul & for

me that has always been enough.

"Looking good." one of the nurses say, all the nurses talk to me. We share stories & memories together, they have all become my friends.

"Feeling good." I slapped her hand for a high five. "Big day today."

"You say that everyday you ol' devil."

ALLY: "It's a gorgeous day outside, let's take a walk." one of the nurses say to me in a cheerful kind voice.

"Oh, I don't know" I answer, "not right now."

"Well we've got to get you out of this room. Come on now honey some fresh air will do you good."

NOAH: "Hello?" I look directly at her but she has her back to me, looking out the window while watching the sun rise.

"I'm sorry it doesn't seem to be the best day, she's not up for anything." she says in a sad voice.

ALLY: I hear the nurse talk to the man but I'm not exactly sure what she had said.

"Hello?"

"This is Duke, he has come to read to you. You'll like him he's very sweet."

"Read?"

"Yes." I look at him as e holds the book up to help me understand. I look at the book awhile it looked very worn the cover was faded & looked very old.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Oh come on you'll like this story. It's very interesting." she said it in a different tone like it was an inside joke I don't know about. We walked into the porch area very pretty decorated place but still so unfamiliar.

NOAH: I led her outside onto the porch and sat down in my usual spot. She sat in the chair next to me.

"All right. Where did we leave off…oh yea it was the night of the carnival. Noah was there with his friends Fin & Sarah."

"Noah?" I loved hearing her say my name but when she said it I sounded like a total stranger to her.

"Yes. It's the night they met, Ally and Noah, June sixth nineteen eighty-five."

"Hey Fin! Hey Sarah!" I said as I jogged toward them. I went to the carnival alone since I didn't have date. "Who's this?"

"Hey Noah!" they said in unison.

"This is Ally Hamilton . Ally this is Noah Calhoun." Sarah beat Fin to the question.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand looking deep into her emerald eyes.

ALLY: "Hello, it's nice to meet you , too." as I stared into his eyes I shook his smooth, warm skin.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel." Sarah suggested.

"Sounds fine with me. Do you want to come with us?" I asked Noah.

"Yes, thanks for asking." We walked close together, closer than I would with someone I just met. But boy, when I looked into those eyes something triggered inside of me.

"Ladies first." he put one hand bent behind his back & the other out in front of him to help me into the two-seater chair. I ignored the gesture & tried to hop up myself but the graceful person I am didn't show today, maybe because I'm nervous, but I slipped. Luckily, he caught me right before I hit the ground and got a nasty bruise right on my face. "Are you okay?" I was shocked he didn't say 'I tried to help you but he was very polite about it.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry but I am a very tough girl, I don't depend on men. They don't have to watch over women like they are a very delicate glass item."

NOAH: "Oh, it's fine. I totally understand. Besides that is a very good trait to have. Most girls, I mean women aren't like that."

"Thank you." After that we talked a lot I asked her tons of questions, and she answered them. We had fun, she was a very sweet girl but she was right she was tough. She didn't take crap from no one.

"Hey! I got a great idea, how about we all go on a double date. You two and Sarah & I. Or is that too weird since you two just met." I looked at her to see if she wasn't feeling awkward 'cause that's the last way I wanted her to feel, but to my surprise she was happy.

"That's fine with me. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I'm cool with it" I said calmly, "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

The Notebook 2

Allie: "Oh my God! He so likes you. Did you see the look on his face?" exclaimed Sarah jumping up & down while her bright pink & blue bracelets made noise along with her crazy earrings.

"I don't know, Sarah. He doesn't seem that into me." I replied while making sure I look fine in my compact mirror.

"Whatever. You're being stubborn again. Well I guess we will see tonight." she said nudging my arm as she raised her thin eye brows up & down.

"Stop that, they are right over there."

"Well before they come. Do you like him?"

"Uh…" I couldn't answer incase he heard the question.

"Hey Allie." he said in his smooth silky deep voice.

"Hello Noah." I said trying to calm down but dang was he perfect. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too."

"By the way you can open the door for me if you want I won't ignore you this time."

"You sure?" he said teasing me.

"Yes I think I can handle it just this once." I said.

"Ok you asked for it." he gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. My knees were shaking but somehow I kept myself from falling. I couldn't help but smile & roll my eyes.

"Shall we." he said extending his arm towards the door and as I was walking toward the entrance he arm reached out & front of me and opened the door swiftly. Sarah and I walked in in front of the guys she said we should do this so they can check out our "hot" bodies in our new leggings so I went along with it.

Throughout the movie all Fin & Sarah were doing was making out so I couldn't even talk to her to avoid Noah looking at me every fifteen minutes. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's looking at me just if I look at him I might throw up all over him. And trust me he will never look at me again.

"Do you want to walk with me?" he whispered lightly in my ear.

"What are you guys doing? Get in." Fin said.

"We're going to walk." I answer both Fin and Noah's question.

"Do you guys love each other?" Fin asked randomly. Noah busted out laughing I just giggled sweetly trying to hold it in but that was pretty funny. "Do you?"

"Good bye Sarah. Good bye Fin." I finally said breaking the awkward silence & then the drove off.

We started walking together this time a little closer then last time.

"That was fun." I broke the second awkward silence in the last two minutes.

"Yes it was. And I bet Fin & Sarah had _loads _of fun huh?"

"I bet they did." I giggled.

"I haven't seen a movie in ages."

"Really?"

" Not since I was a little kid."

"What?!"

"Not I've been busy. I don't have a lot of time."

"You're busy?"

"Uh huh. I have a very strict schedule. My days are all planned out. I get up in the morning, breakfast, math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch, tennis lessons, dance lessons, sometimes both. French tutor, piano lesson, then I eat dinner & after dinner I spend time with my family. Then, uh I catch up on some reading."

"Wow." he said blankly. "Sounds lie the roads to success."

"You bet. We're finding all these colleges. The ones we want."

"Who is we?"

"What?"

"You just said the ones we want"

"Oh Momma and Daddy. We decide everything together."

"Everything?"

"No. Not _everything_. Just the important things, yes."

"But the others things you get to decide _all by yourself._ I thought you said you were _independent." I smacked him lightly on the arm._

"_Don't be rude."_

"_I'm not…sorry…just trying to figure out what you do for fun."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean…I don't know…those are things you have to do or do you do them because you want to?"_

"_I just told ya." _

"_I don't know."_

"_What?"_

"_I just always figured you're kind of…"_

"_Kind of what?"_

"_Just…free." Well that surprised me._

"_What?"_

"_Free." _

"_I am free." _

"_You don't seem like it."_

"_Well I am." We just started at each other for a few moments._

"_Come here I want to show you something."_

"_Noah what are you doing?"_

"_Just come on." he said in a whiney voice._

"_Your going to get run over."_

"_By all the cars." he said sarcastically & looked around showing no one is here. Then he just laid flat in the middle of the road! What was he thinking?! I just looked down at him like he's C R A Z Y! "My dad and I used to come out here & watch the lights change form green red to yellow." he said in a soft calm voice "You could try it if you want."_

"_No…no" I answered shaking my head._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because…I don't know would you just get up?"_

"_That's your problem, you know that, you don't do what you want." I just looked around to make sure no cars were coming. _

"_Okay." Then I laid down next to him. Then he turned his head and looked at me, then I looked at him and he looked away. The kind of thing you do in middle school or something. We both smiled. I sat up a little to check that we were safe then I tilted my head back to do the same. "What happens if a car comes?"_

"_We die."_

"_What?" for a second I was pretty sure._

"_Just relax. Just trust. You need to learn how to trust."_

"_Okay." I whispered so soft that I don't even know if he heard me or not. "Painting."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You asked me what I do for me."_

"_Huh."_

"_I love to paint."_

"_Yea?" _

"_Yea."_

"_Huh."_

"_I like to sit alone and paint. Just me and my brush. I never know what I'm going to paint when I pick up the brush. And the world just gets kind of quiet." I just sat there and thought about a quiet meadow. Me sitting there alone with a brush in my hand and painting wild flowers. A lot of people can't see me doing that because I have a crazy personality but I do like peaceful things like that._

_H O N K ! ! ! H O N K ! ! ! _

"_A H! ! ! ! ! !" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew this would happen! _

"_GET OUT OF THE STREET!" the guy who almost flattened us shouted. The I just busted out laughing. That was so funny. HA! I can't believe we made that!_

"_Are you okay?…..Why are you laughing?" He said smiling and laughing himself._

"_Oh….that was fun." I said still laughing slowing down to a giggle. He paused for a moment._

"_Do you want to dance with me?"_

"_Yes, I'd love to." He extended he arm only this time I grabbed it. And I held on tight. "Now? Here?"_

"_Uh huh." _

"_We're not supposed to dance in the middle of the street. And we don't have any music."_

"_Well we'll make some." Then he started humming a beautiful rhythm, one I wasn't familiar with but it sure was good. But he wasn't exactly._

"_You're an awful singer."_

"_I know."_

"_But this is a wonderful song."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Who is it by?"_

"_Me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow." I said very shocked. I was impressed._

"_What?" he sounded curious. _

"_I'm very impressed. I didn't think this would come from you."_

"_Um…thank you?"_

"_Oops that was a little insulting wasn't it? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it li-" I was cut off he put his finger gently on my lips. The warmth from his skin made my mouth water. Then he outlined my lips with the tip of his finger and traced my chin. Then he gently pulled my face towards his and kissed me compassionately on the lips. His body was so warm against mine. I felt protected. I felt safe. I felt loved._

_NOAH: _

_Her body so petite & delicate felt so comforting against me. Even her lips cold felt warm touching mine. I pulled her face away to look at her. I looked into her eyes. I brushed my hand against her cheek. I starting playing with her smooth hair. Then I leaned in for another kiss. I felt it inside of me. I knew what the feeling was. I would remember it for ever it is permanently attached to my mind. I knew I fell in love._


	3. Chapter 3

Allie:

Everyday after that night Noah and I would spend everyday together doing whatever. We could be anywhere and would have fun. Of course we would bring Fin & Sarah along with us to join the fun. Noah and I couldn't live without each other.

One day we went to the river, Noah, Fin, Sarah, me & a few others guys. There was this long rope everyone would hold on to it , swing into the river then let go. It looked so fun. But scary at the same time it took me awhile to actually do it. So Noah offered to jump off with me. Dang did I like that he held on to the rope, and I held on to his neck.

One night just before dinner I decided I was going to paint a picture for Noah of course I didn't know what I was going to paint, but I knew it was going to be good. I waited impatiently for dinner to pass I wanted to hurry out & give the painting to Noah. After dinner I asked Momma and Daddy if I could take a ride, they said sure. I went strait to his house not stopping to see anything around me. When I got there Noah & Mr. Calhoun were on the front porch, Noah was reading something out loud. Poetry? It sounded like poetry. Huh…weird.

I listened carefully as his smooth silky voice keep steady as he read. It was beautiful. His father was nodding his head like he was agreeing to the poet or something.

"Not bad for Whitman." he said to Noah, "Hey, looks like we've got a visitor. Hello young lady." he greeted me as I was walking up the porch.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I said guiltily because I just realized I should have called first.

"Oh no your fine. How may I help you?"

"Dad, this is Allie Hamilton." he said before I can answer Mr. Calhoun's question.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Allie."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Calhoun."

"Mr. Calho- what am I old or something?" I giggled sweetly. "You can call me Frank. Come in, have a seat." He was a very polite man, tall, charming. He reminded me a lot of Noah, just a with wrinkles around his mouth and one his forehead. With old teeth not very strait and missing one on the side, and a little discolored.

"Okay, thank you."

"Well she is pretty, son."

"Yes."

"A lot prettier than you let on." he said muffled just clear enough for us to hear. He did that on purpose.

"Oh is that right?"

"Oh it's not right. Don't believe anything he says, that old fart."

"Anyways, I brought you something Noah."

"Really what is it?" Frank asked, he beat Noah to the punch. "Let's have a look." I handed him the painting, he took it a little to fast. "Did you do this?"

"Yes, sir."

"My, my."

"What? You don't like it?" I said jokingly.

"Actually, I love it, It's just that Noah's mother loved to paint. She painted almost everyday…You know what she drew a picture just like this one. Very, very similar. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I loved to." As we walked up the stairs . Mr. Calhoun gave me tons of compliments.

"From the stories I hear about you. You don't seem like the girl to paint."

"Yes, sir I know no one would believe me if I told them I did."

"Well Noah and I do."

"True." When we got up to the room he walked over to the fireplace and pointed to the painting. Wow. It looked exactly like mine! While I looked at it frank told me tons of stories about her. Then he finally got to the part about the painting. He told me what we painted was this little meadow by this house Noah wants to buy and renovate it.

"I could take you there if you'd like."

"I'd love to." We drove down this short narrow road. It would have looked scary any other time but when I was with Noah, nothing scared me. When we finally got to the house he said.

"This is it."

"Wow…it's ..um…big."

"Yea a big piece of crap."

"But you are going to fix it up. So I know it will look a lot better."

"I hope so. Ya want to go in?"

"Sure." When we got inside I saw this piano. So me miss I don't ask I just do walked over and started playing. I just learned it in piano lessons. It's my favorite. It sounded quit like the song Noah hummed to me that night. He listened to me for awhile, then he walked over and started kissing my neck.

"I can't play when your doing that." He got more and more intense. Oh no…we're going to do it.

I turned the seat around to kiss him back. Then we got into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his tangled his fingers through my hair. Then he undid the buttons on the front of my dress, one by one.


End file.
